VespiDragon8
VespiDragon8, a.k.a. Veggie Coke Diggin Vile (Ves8), is a user who came in Monday November 14, 2011, as a result of a second visit to darkspyro.net, discovering for the second time that one could create an account on darkSpyro. Finding it very exciting for him, he decided to join his first online forum and find out more about Spyro, his games, merchandise, etc. 'Spyro History' It all started when in 2000, VespiDragon8 received a gift from Santa Claus at Christmas (at that time he was 6 years old), a PlayStation 1, although there were not any Spyro games. He met the purple dragon in early 2001, once he discovered that in the game Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, had a secret, a demo of the game Spyro The Dragon.. According to Vespi, in those years his family did not have enough money to buy more PlayStation games, and then he got an Xbox for Christmas 2003, leaving Spyro in all but not forgotten, because, otherwise, Vespi never had returned to play Spyro games and / or have known better darkspyro.net. Years later, in 2010, with most best friend, who between them are cared for as if they were real brothers: ArbiDragon292 (nickname and username), being him the older brother and Ves8 the younger brother, also, it's a darkspyro.net user, so, playing with his brother's laptop, the game Crash Bash, discovered that also had a demo of a game, and to his surprise, was a demo of a game in which appeared that same purple dragon (Spyro 3: Year of The Dragon), and so, Vespi returned to remember that he had already met this character, and so returning to remind that purple dragon. Then, Vespi wanted to know more about Spyro, and thanks to all those years, he had acquired new tastes, of which one was passion and love for dragons, then opted to go to the internet to find good images of Spyro to create his first Spyro fanfics and drawings. For his discovery in May 2010, still Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure had not yet been released, he discovered a guide for Xbox 360 of the game The Legend of Spyro (3): Dawn Of The Dragon, and it was there where Vespi find Darkspyro.net. But, unfortunately Ves8 not know that in darkspyro.net one could create an account, so for what he believed that was just a visiting forum, then after analyze, investigate, look and other things, he closed the page and of course, he did not join to darkspyro in that moment. Then, in 2011, Ves8 decided that his favorite Spyro version was Spyro from TLOS saga, leading to, wanting to know more about the second game of TLOS saga (The Legend Of Spyro (2): The Eternal Night) because his predecessor (The Legend Of Spyro: A New Beginning) already had completed and he wanted to know about the second game of TLOS saga, so, on google search, after many searches in a "re-encounter", he found again darkspyro.net, giving to understand as if the destiny or whatever, want that Vespi was on that forum. So, he came in and this time, he opted to explore more about the site and in this time, he found the way on how to register and create an account there, so, decided to join darkspyro.net. And so, knowing this user, until the present day. According to Ves8, he proves to be a big fan of Spyro, although, he has not shown in a way more complete; even he says that also likes Skylanders (all), but he does not have anything about that, although, he promises that when he have enough money, will go to get it, even all the Skylanders, if the money is enough. 'DarkSpyro.net History' 2011, The Beginning: '''Of the last two months of 2011, Vespi did not have a favorable attitude, which in those months were just shyness and silence to the public, but over time he was having confidence to darkspyro.net a little more, which led him to the next year; 2012. '''2012, Story continues: '''In this time, Vespi already had some users already known, hanging around the site knowing the forums and with better confidence, he began posting more easily than at the beginning, rise in rank sparx he was feeling more confident with his attitude, however that will take some disadvantages. At first place, he had chosen a somewhat immature attitude, which was not pleased for the other users and each time was a little worse, leading to be inconsistent and sometimes lose the attitude, either by a user aggression towards him or a user aggression towards a user estimated by him, some kind of offense against his avatars and other stuff, however these problems did not become bigger; in a scale of a ban or suspension for something, no, they were just personal, which, for him that hurt much (emotionally), because it's in his personality, so over the year he decided to do a "self-evaluation" and reflecting those consequences that he is a weirdo, he decided that in 2013 began with a new attitude, leading to a reformed Vespi. '''2013, New Story: '''Vespi decided to be a little more serious or mature regarding darkspyo.net situations and the users, decided not rewrite things or nonsense words, even if the other users do or that someone was asking to him, also he will reserve to calm his personality if at some point someone were to insult him by something (avatar, signature, something posted, etc.) and on some occasions not return to meddle in the affairs of others, since, past experiences (2012) confirmed that Vespi just trying or wanted to help but eventually ended very badly for him, being insulted "You has nothing to do?" or "Get in your own business" or something, however despite all this, Vespi confirmed with a few users that in some aspects are not going with his true personality, but he took these alternatives because the reason of why Vespi hide his true personality was to avoid being rejected (unknown details). '''2014, Descending: Vespi had a bad start in this time, since some users do not estimated well, others were saying "weirdo", others believed that he deserved not be here for their strange customs and other small insults made him break the enthusiasm in darkspyro.net, especially some users that were his friends forgot him or will not speak again, that was the "fatality" and Vespi decided to leave for most of the year, believing that it would be best not return again. However, there were rumors that he was coming back but with a new attitude, probably the true attitude of him and see if Vespi really feels good in darkspyro.net or could decide to be banned, or suspended for a big long time and he return in a new generation of darkspyro.net, if the forum still exists in the distant future. The rumors were confirmed once his older brother ArbiDragon292 returned from his long absence, coincidentally once Vespi being absent. 2015, ???: 'Personality' Ves8 personality is too complex, because he has had some bad experiences in his personal life and on other occasions people in their social environment does not aceptat his true self, then he makes the decision to adapt and decides to be on different personalities, setting aside or hiding his true personality for some occasions, usually his true-self is when he's with his best friends, since even with his own family does not accept on some occasions his attitude and personality, and that has created for him multiple personalities to try to socialize with the society, or at least not to be a "weirdo". His true personality, or at least the most accurate personality would be: Normal, seriously, having a little sense of humor although not treated with jokes, would be with his speech (jargon), he is calm while are not causing him, is supportive, respectful, interested in helping and take good care of their loved ones and people of its importance (friends, colleagues, etc). 'Attitude' Ves8 mostly is calm, serene, relax, no madness or dementia, respectful, supportive, tolerant, etc, but due to his different personalities, they are mixed and can form a very different attitude unlike to the true attitude of him, doing that will bring some disadvantages on the society just for the fear that his real attitude is not correct, so he decides to change, but unlike on the internet where hide his true identity (face, no personality), is where he expresses his personality more accurate, giving that, that could be his true personality. 'Miscellaneous (Misc.)' Just as the personality and attitude that are varied, Ves8 also has many tastes, all very varied and different, some of his most favorites: music, almost all genres, but has few exceptions, which are the reggaeton and Satan or diabolical music, television is another major hobbies, the films equally, the drawing in general is another hobby that he enjoy doing, dancing, singing, freedom, fun with friends, sometimes with the and family, the internet in many aspects, some sports, imagination, read, be in good physical and mental health, good nutrition and other things also are in his everyday hobbies, but above all, take good care of his own life and loved ones. 'Trivia' *Darkspyro.net was the first online site / website that Ves8 joined & met in his life. *Some people are confused thinking that Veggie Coke Diggin Vile is Ves8’s real name, but in truth, that is the pseudonym that Ves8 use to protect his real name. *Vespi is or was known by the users as Pepsipony or PepsiDragon8, which is a pun created by a user of darkspyro.net: BigBoom , being 'Vespi' replaced by 'Pepsi', which originated controversy by users knowing him as Pepsipony, because he came to show his own version of Pepsipony representing his OCP (Original Character Pony) and also because he is a brony (male fan of the TV series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic or My Little Pony G4), being the counterpart of the famous videogame and pet of the pepsi soda: Pepsiman, or also being Pepsiman pony version, being meme of the Ponyfication, based on the issue of Rule 85 of the internet: "If it exists there is a pony of it". *Currently Ves8 has created 6 versions of his guestbook announcement, although he said that this version is the last. *Ves8 has a channel on YouTube where he shares his best hobby: videogames (GamerForceShow ). *Sometimes and depending on the situation, the random ones are the best and worst for him. * Category:Users Category:Community